1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for shield cables of electronic controls in an automobile, for example, and methods of loading such a cable on the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 16 shows a conventional connector of this type which is connected by removing a length of outer sheath g of a shield cable a; separating shield wires b from a signal line c, bundling and connecting the shield wires b and the signal line c to the contact terminal e and the insulation displacement terminal f of a connector body d, respectively.
However, the removal of the outer shield g, the separation of the shield wires b from the signal line c, and the direction of the shield wires b and the signal line c to the contact terminals e and f have been made by hands. The shield wires b and the signal line c have been connected separately to the contact terminals e and f by bundling the shield wires b while using the insulation displacing technique for the signal line c. Consequently, it has been difficult to streamline and automate the connection operations. In addition, the signal line c from which the shield wires b were removed has been susceptible to electromagnetic interferences.